CORE B: ABSTRACT/SUMMARY The overarching goal of the Clinical Core is to characterize the behavioral, cognitive, motor, neuroimaging, proteomic and genetic features of ADRC subjects in novel, multidisciplinary ways, and facilitate enrollment of subjects in studies of normal and abnormal aging. The specific aims of the Clinical Core are to 1) Recruit, evaluate, and longitudinally follow cohorts of normal elderly (n=200), patients with mild cognitive impairment (MCI; n=120), mild AD (n=120), frontotemporal dementia-spectrum (n=120), and Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease (CJD; n=10); 2) Work with the Education Core to recruit, evaluate, and longitudinally follow 120 Chinese- American patients and controls; 3) Provide clinical data and well characterized subjects for research on aging and neurodegenerative disease; and 4) Work closely with the other UCSF ADRC Cores to provide integrated and comprehensively characterized subjects for research, including biological samples for genomic and proteomic research, structural and functional neuroimaging, and amyloid biomarkers. All subjects will be evaluated using the UDS plus several neurological, cognitive, and personality measures specific to UCSF to better understand the heterogeneity of and overlap between dementias, improve our ability to capture the very earliest signs of neurodegeneration, study the transition from normal aging to MCI, and elucidate underlying neural networks and mechanisms..